The Graveyard Shift
by JokerxxHarley
Summary: I never thought that I would actually run into the escaped psycho’s from Arkham Asylum...but then again, things don't always go the way they are planned. First Story!
1. Wrong

**Disclaimer**- I do not own ANY of the DC Comic characters. Not The Joker, The Riddler, Scarecrow, Two Face, or Batman. If I did I would I would be rich and famous and would love it! But I don't...T-T

**A note from the author**- This is my first fan fiction so please be nice! And if you want more please let me know!!

**Summary**- I never thought that I would actually run into the escaped psycho's from Arkham Asylum...but then again, things don't always go the way they are planned...

**-Wrong-**

I never really wathched the Gotham news. Sure some of it was good, but it never interested me. When I told my parents this they freaked out. They yelled at me that it was unsafe for a 21-year-old girl to not be watching the news in a crime filled city like Gotham. It's not like I didn't know who the pychopathic people were. I knew that The Joker, Two Face, The Riddler, and Scarecrow broke out of Arkham Asylum. And I knew Batman, that the guy that ran around in tights and a mask, was going after them. I just never cared. It's not like I would ever run into them...right?

Wrong.

* * *

The cool air wiped through my hair and sent chills down my spine. I was really jumpy: even little noises freaked me out. I just got off the graveyard shift and was heading back to my apartment. which was, of course, on the other side of town. Not only that, but I just happen to work on the more...dangerous side. It also didn't help my nerves that I had to walk home because my car was inpounded.

So here I am, walking home at night, on the shady side of town, while The Joker, The Riddler, Two Face and Scarecrow are out running around probably near me. So yeah...I'm freaking out.

Usually when I am coming home from work I would take an alley way that leads nearly straight to my house. It cuts of 20 minutes of a commute when I am walking. But looking at the alleyway in the dark...it didn't look as inviting...

I suddenly heard a noise from behind me. I quickly spun around, but saw nothing there.

"Relax...you're just letting the mood of the moment get to you. Relax. Nothings there. You're just being paranoid", I kept mumbling to myself over and over again.

I heard the noise again, but this time it was accompanied by maniacal laughter. I bolted down the creepy alley even though my mind screamed not to.

The evil laughter continued but seemed like it was fading, so I stopped and turned around. I saw a distant figure of a tall, lean body. His hair was all over the place and looked like he had on an orange jumpsuit. It suddenly hit me...he was The Joker.


	2. Sweet Words

**Disclaimer-** Again, I do not own any of the DC Comic characters. If I did I would be as happy as a CRAZY RAINBOW STAR!!! (Don't ask)

-Sweet Words-

I screamed and ran down the alley as fast as I could possibly run in heels. I kept turning my head to make sure he stayed where I could see him.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my ankle and heard a crack, I fell and started to cry. The heel on my shoe had broke and I thought I broke my ankle. Thoughts raced through my head as I realized I was probably going to die by his blade.

I scooted myself over to the wall of the alley and tried to wake up from this nightmare.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that, why are you crying like an old dieing rat?", I froze in my place as I heard The Riddler come closer to me.

"Y-you s-stay right th-there", I managed to get out in a low whisper.

"Did The Joker scare you my dear? It looks like you're hurt...I am very sorry...may I take a look?", he said in a comforting tone.

He didn't seem all that bad...but he was a villain...a villain that broke out of an intense prison! A huge prison! An Insane Asylum! He was not a "nice" person! No! Far from that!

"May I?", he asked as he crouched down next to my hurt ankle.

I nodded my head yes and watched him carefully to make sure he didn't slip me anything. When he touched my ankle I cried out in pain.

"Crap!", I thought, "Crap, crap, crap! It has to be broken! This is not good! How am I going to get away from these phycho's?!"

"Ummm", he said looking puzzled, "Well...to tell you the truth, I haven't got a clue as to whether it's broken or just sprained...", He trailed off with a nervous laugh.

"Then take me to the hospital!", I screamed in an aggravated tone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHEEHAHEEHAHEE!", it was the voice that put me in the situation I was in.

The Riddler rolled his eye's and patted me on my good leg.

"You have a little fight in you...I li-", the Joker was cut off and looked surprised at The Riddler.

"Yes, and you like that. Yes we know. When you startled this young lady she fell and hurt herself. Miss I am sorry but we can't take you to the hospital...The Joker and I would...stand out to much". The Riddler said with a sincere look in his eyes.

"Eddie...", The Joker snarled and kicked him in the back of the neck.

The Riddler fell to the side and I screamed. I figured he was un-concius, and that scared me...because now it was just me and The Joker.


	3. Made You Fall for Me

**Disclaimer**- Yep…nothing's changed…I still don't own any of the DC Comic Character's

-Made You Fall for Me-

"You know, I, uh, just hate it when people **cut **into what I'm about to say," The Joker pulled out his knife and began to laugh. I started to sob knowing I had been right…I was going to die. He then knelt down to take The Riddler's place. "Now, let me see this ankle that I got yelled at for hurting".

"No!" I screamed, "Don't you dare touch me with that knife!" I wondered where this sudden burst of courage came from, and by the looks of it he wondered so to.

The Joker then suddenly burst out into a fit of his trademark laughter. When he had finally suppressed his laughter into little bursts of giggles he said, "I'm not going to hurt you," then he suddenly got serious, one of the things I never thought he was capable of, and said, "Not yet anyway…"

He reached down and touched my ankle. It felt like someone was dipping my leg in acid…I wouldn't be surprised if that did happen to me.

"Wow…that is pretty bad…" he paused to lick his lips in the sick way he did, "Don't worry though…I know how to fix it f or the time being…"

He suddenly grabbed it a lot harder than before and held his grasp. I screamed in pain and begged for him to let go, but he just stared at me with is coal black eyes. The longer he held his hand there the more the pain subsided. I started to get my breath back but I felt like I was going to faint.

"Hey! You, uh, can't go sleepy right now toots. Got it?" The Joker said to me in an angry yet sweet voice. I just nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"If you're not going to cooperate with me then I'm gunna have to kill you now" he said in a mocking tone. My eyes shot open and I listened to him this time. He smiled his bone chilling smile and started to lean toward me. I had no clue what was going on but I had a feeling that he was going to kiss me…and I kind of wanted him to…that sounds absolutely horrible but…there was just something about him that drew me in.

When his face was just inches from mine, he grabbed me and lifted me up in his arms while still holding my ankle. He purred in my ear, "Made you fall for me." I blushed bright red and he laughed.

"Uhhhhh…" The Riddler said in a hurting and tired voice, "Joker you-", this time The Riddler got cut off.

"Yeah, well you deserved it" The Joker scoffed. Then he turned to me. "Hey…what is your name anyway?"

"Phoebe", I said

"Well…come on Pheebles…we have to go find the rest of my _friends_".


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer**- I think you can guess what I'm going to say…yup…I still don't own any of the DC Characters…but Phoebe is my creation…still wish I had The Joker…humph.

-Sweet Dreams-

The Joker carried me through the alleyway as we walked. I had no clue where we were headed but I didn't really care. It felt nice to have The Joker carry me…it was comforting.

I could hear The Riddler trudging along behind us. He kept cursing at The Joker under his breath and The Joker kept yelling things back at him. It was funny to hear them fight like little brothers fighting over a toy. I doubted anybody heard them like this, so I was happy to be listening.

"Jack-ass…" The Riddler mumbled under his breath. I giggled

The Joker then suddenly turned around and said, "What did you just call me? And are you backing him up?" he looked down at me. He sounded really mad. I shook my head and looked away trying to not make him any angrier.

"You heard me…" The Riddler said. Was he trying to pick a fight?

"You know…" The Joker paused to lick his lips, "If I wasn't carrying her, you would be on the ground again…but this time we may not be here when you wake up."

The Riddler got quiet and The Joker went back to walking to this un-known location.

"Excuse me" I barley got it out and forced my head to look up at him. He returned my gaze and I started to get nervous "Where are we going? If you don't mind me asking that is…"

"I told you before. We're going to meet up with the other escapees", he said nonchalantly.

"Oh…" I said. "And what are you going to do with me?" The Joker looked down surprised by what I had said.

"I don't know yet…but when I do come up with something, you'll be the first to know" As soon as I heard that I decided to shut up…I really hoped that he wasn't going to kill me like he usually did with his hostages….but if he did, I just wanted it to end quickly…

I started to yawn but couldn't help it, it was late…well…I should say early. It had to be at least two in the morning. My eyes started to close but I forced them to stay open. I really didn't want to die yet.

"It's late" The Joker began "You can go to sleep if you want. You're probably not used to staying up this late. But just as a warning, _if_ I decide to not kill you…you're going to have to learn to stay up late…okay?"

Happiness swept over me like the ocean over a beach. I smiled and nodded my head happily. I looked up at him and said, "I will! I promise!" he smirked at my answer. I then realized I should have answered a lot cooler but what was done was done!

"So you can go to sleep for now", he said again.

"But…aren't I heavy?" I blushed as I said it and looked away. "Like…aren't your arms getting tired?"

"No. Its fine", he gave me a reassuring smile.

I snuggled into his chest and smiled. I wished that I could stay like that forever. Sleep then must have found me because I don't remember what The Joker said next.

"Sweet dreams Phoebe…" he whispered.


	5. Embarrassed

**Disclaimer**- Must I even say it? I don't own The Joker, The Riddler, Two Face, or Scarecrow…but Phoebe is mine! Yay!

-Embarrassed -

When I woke up I found out that my wish had not been granted. I was lying on a large purple and green leather couch. I was in a big living room it looked like. Everything was purple and green so I was pretty sure that I was in The Jokers house. I looked down at my hurt ankle and noticed that it had been bandaged up. I moved it and braced myself for the pain to come but…it never did.

_Thank god_, I thought, _I wonder when he did this._

For the first time I truly looked at my surroundings. There was a flat screen on the wall directly in front of the couch, and underneath it was a clock. It read 5:47 am on it. I really wanted to go back to sleep for a little while longer, but I wanted to prove to him that I could handle staying up late and not getting much sleep. So after much debate I finally got up and decided to go looking for The Joker.

* * *

After exploring 15 rooms in attempt to find him I realized that he had a big house. The kitchen was huge. The counters were marble and he even had a little island in the middle. He must have had like 5 different bedrooms. There were a whole bunch of bathrooms, and a couple private studies scattered here and there. But the worst part was that I still have more than half of a house to go…

After much exploring I came to a very formal hall. It had extravagant paintings hung on the walls; the color of the walls that the pictures hung on was a very subtle beige, even the lighting in the hallway made it seem classy.

When I came to the end of the long hallway I saw a gorgeous old wooden door that looked like it had been made somewhere in Italy. As I admired the door my mind wandered about, but was suddenly brought back by a lunatic's laughter.

I listened very carefully and heard that it came from behind the door.

As I blustered in I said, "Joker! Here you are! I've been looking…all…over the…place…" my voice faded and embarrassment took its place. Looking around the room I saw Scarecrow sitting across from The Joker, Two Face was leaning on the bookcase, and The Riddler was on the other side of the quite large room sitting in a chair moping. But one thing they all had in common was that they were all staring…at me…

* * *

I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter as I stood there. The Joker didn't help either because he was just standing in the corner laughing himself silly at what had just happened.

"Ummm…" I began trying to be louder than The Joker, "I'm…really sorry…for bursting in…like…that…" again my voice had left me which made me even more embarrassed.

"Ahhhh…so Joker, this was the girl that you were talking about, huh?" Scarecrow said as he got up to come over to me.

The Joker tried to speak but couldn't seem to find his voice with all the laughter that he was producing. So, he just nodded his head.

"Well, hello Miss. My true name is Dr. Jonathan Crane. But my most well known name is Scarecrow", he leaned in and stared into my eyes. His mask was scary but I was sure he looked normal underneath, "Nice to meet you. And you would be?"

"I-I'm Phoebe…Phoebe Parker." I said trying to not sound so scared.

"Hmmm…are you _afraid_ Phoebe? Do I cause_ fear _to you? Let's try a little experiment…shall we?" he said. I could tell he was trying to play with my mind. And to tell the truth…I was scared…

By this time The Joker had finally calmed himself down. He called across the room, "Crane, leave her be", he said it seriously which made my heart float…he cared about me!

…_No…The Joker didn't care about anyone…was I falling in love with him? I couldn't be…he was a villain that got his kicks by killing people I_- my thoughts were cut off by the one I had been thinking about.

"Hey Phoebe", The Joker called, "Come outside with me for a minute".

As The Joker walked by he grabbed my arm and led me outside of the room.

"I've decided what I'm going to do with you! And like I promised…you're the first to know."


	6. Conflicted Heart

**Disclaimer**- I do not the DC Characters. Nor will I ever. But Phoebe is my creation!

-Conflicted Heart-

"See…" he paused and leaned in toward me. My legs felt like they were going to melt out from under me as he leaned in closer. "I'm a man of my word." He said in a husky voice.

He paused for dramatic affect and suddenly locked into a passionate kiss. He slowly put his arms around my waist. I started to lift my arms to put them around his neck but he suddenly pulled his head away and whispered in my ear, "I decided I'll keep you".

He then opened the door and walked in, but before he closed it he said, "By the way, if you go to the second door after this hallway that's your room. There's a shower in there and I put one of my outfits on the bed. It'll be a little bit big…but it will have to work until we can make a trip to your apartment and get you your clothes. Oh! And I put your clothes in the wash", and with that being said he closed the door separating him and my conflicted heart.

* * *

The whole time I was in the shower all I could think about was what had just happened. Did he really like me or was he just playing with my heart? Did he care about me or was he just going to take my heart and crush it when a certain time came? I couldn't settle on wether this was wrong or right. As my thoughts started to wander it hit me. They were all probably talking about it in there right now. Were they going to give me funny looks when they saw me again? I started to get nervous but figured that they probably had no clue as to what had happened…I hoped.

When I had finished blow drying my hair I walked into the bedroom and took a second look at the clothes that he had laid out for me. It was one of the suits that he usually wore when he wasn't in Arkham Asylum. I held the shirt up to myself and looked in the mirror….this would be a problem…

Once I got the pants and the shirt on I walked over to the mirror to look at myself. I had the lavender shirt tucked into the purple pants…_Yea_, I thought, _This is real inconspicuous._

As I walked down the hallway to where I had last seen The Joker and the rest of his "friends", I started to think about how happy it made me when he kissed me…how I didn't want him to **stop** kissing me…and then I was sure…I was in love with The Clown Prince of Crime.

* * *

When I came to the old wooden door I knocked…but I didn't get an answer. I knocked again a little bit louder this time, but still no answer. I finally just entered the room (this time calm and collected), to find that no one was there.

I walked inside the room a little further to get a good look at it. It looked like one of the other private studies he had in the house, but this one was different though. It was a much larger room and it had bookcases lining three of the four walls. It kind of reminded me of The Godfather's office in the movie. On the left side it had two leather chairs and one long leather couch. I recognized it as the one The Riddler was sitting on earlier. And on the right side of the room there was a large wooden desk with a big leather swivel chair behind it. Chills were sent down my spine as I looked around again. It really did feel like I was in The Godfather.

I turned around and closed the door to the office and started heading back down the hall to find were they had all disappeared to. As I walked into the living room I peered into the kitchen and saw that they were all sitting around the island drinking what looked like to be Martini's. I silently gasped to myself not believing that they could be drinking this early in the morning!

I walked around to the entrance of the kitchen and stood in the door way waiting for one of them to notice me. The former White Knight of Gotham was the first to look up at me.

"Hey, Joker, your little girlfriends here." he said trailing off. I got the feeling that he didn't say much. But I didn't blame him. He had been corrupted by My Joker…I mean THE Joker…

The Joker looked up at me and said, "See! You look great to me!" he said and called me in. I blushed as I walked over and stood by his side. He put his arm around me and my heart fluttered.

"Boys", he began, "We're going on a little… _fieldtrip_", he said with a slight laugh in his voice.


	7. Not NowNot Ever

**Disclaimer**- No, none of the DC Comic Characters are mine…so please no suing! Thanks!

**Author's Note**- I am so sorry for not posting in a while! I would just like to say thank you to the people rooting me on! Thanks! You all rock!

(And thank you BrocktreeJustLeft for telling me the movie Scarecrow's in!)

-Not Now…Not Ever-

My throat started to tense up as I figured that we were going to stop by my apartment and get my stuff. On one hand it made me happy to think that I would be moving in with The Joker…the guy I shouldn't like. But on the other, I knew that The Joker would draw loads of attention to the fact that he really had broken out of Arkham…and that he had a new little sidekick. I really hoped that I was wrong…but then again, _a_ _certain powerful force_ always seems to go against me…so I might as well get ready for it.

"Come on!" The Joker said as he excitedly skipped down the hallway beckoning us to follow. I sighed and followed him and so did the rest of our little, but dangerous, group.

I had no clue where we were headed so I figured I would ask The Riddler. He was the only one of them I wasn't afraid of…well…and The Joker…

"Ummm, excuse me…Riddler?" I said as I walked to the end of the line where he was. He looked up at me with a semi smile on his face.

"Yes Phoebe?" The Riddler said in a soft voice.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I saw The Joker stop and open a white door.

"Well, to the garage of course!" he said as a smile spread across his face.

_Oh. Well duh_, I thought.

Suddenly my thoughts were broken as The Joker screamed, "Pheebles sits in the front with me! I want everyone in the lovely city of Gotham to remember who she's with from now on!" I flushed as I took in the words. Then I took in my surroundings. It was a very big car garage. It was filled with all sorts of different cars; a Lamborghini, there was a Porsche, and out of the corner of my eye I saw an AC Cobra. God was it gorgeous! I wondered how he got it. Wait…he probably stole it…

"Come on Pheebles!" The Joker whined like a little kid who wanted desert but his parents wouldn't let him, "I wanna go!" I laughed and focused my attention back on The Joker. He was climbing into a massive, purple Hummer.

_Holy crap_, I thought, _That thing is huge. He definitely wants us to be noticed…_

I walked around to the passenger's side of the beast and hopped in. Once inside I saw that the seats, gages, and roof were all green. Why was I not surprised?

"Scarecrow, Two Face, you two take the…" he stopped and looked at me.

"Ummm, take the Porsche." I said in a confident tone. The Joker nodded his head to the two of them. The Riddler climbed into the back as they walked off.

"Actually…" The Joker began, "Eddie, go take any car you want. I don't care." The Riddler smiled, jumped out of The Hummer and made his way over to another section of the garage. "I want everyone to know you're with me sweets." The Joker said again and looked at me. I blushed and looked out the window. He knows just how to get me…

Two Face revved the engine of the Porsche. The Riddler then came around in a burnt orange Corvette and separated The Joker and I from Scarecrow and Two Face. The Riddler started doing the same to his car. The Joker then burst out into a fit of laughter and said, "If it's a race you want, it's a race you'll get!" He suddenly punched the gas and we were out on the streets of Gotham with me pinned to the seat.

* * *

I couldn't believe that we were all out racing on the streets of Gotham, not even watching out for innocent people's cars (or people for that matter), while we are all in really nice cars. This was unbelievable.

The Joker and I were in first place as we entered the corner of fourth and fifth. The Riddler was right on our tale with Scarecrow and Two Face not far behind. The Joker was wildly swinging the steering wheel back and forth and laughing like a child on Christmas Day. I clenched my eyes shut because I really didn't want to see what was going on…I especially didn't want to see if we hit someone.

I could feel The Hummer swerve up onto the sidewalk then back down to the road again (this process repeated over and over again by the way). I could hear people's screams as they tried to get out of the way of the lunatics that were behind the wheel. I heard people scream things like, "No! The Joker **IS** back! And so are the rest of those crazy people! God help us!" Or "Watch out! Their going to kill us all!"

I was surprised that no one was acknowledging me verbally. I could tell that they were all surprised to see a young girl with The Joker and that they felt bad for me, that they would tell the cops so that I could be rescued. But I didn't need their pity. And I sure as hell didn't want to be "rescued". I am happy were I am.

Then it hit me. My mind was changing. I was starting to attach myself to him. I knew that I couldn't and I shouldn't…but…I couldn't help it. I had fallen for him…hard. And I knew…deep in the back of my mind, I knew that I wouldn't be able to change the way I felt.

Not now…not ever…


	8. Kiss with a Car Crash

**Disclaimer**- Still don't own the DC Characters…working on it though…lol

**Note from the Author**- Sorry I haven't written in a while for you people out their reading. I will try to get back on track and get out the installments quicker. And again to those of you reading this story, if you have any ideas of what you want to happen let me know! Or any suggestions! Thank you! Now on with the story!

-Kiss with a Car Crash-

My eyes started to relax as I accepted what I was becoming. I knew I couldn't change it so why try? My breathing started to calm and I felt like a little bit of the weight had been taken off my shoulders. The Joker started to laugh like a madman again…my madman…

"Hey sweets…" The Joker said. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He returned my gaze but then looked back at the road, "I was gunna ask if there was any particular…reason why you had your big blue eyes clenched shut. But, nevermind!" he then broke out into more laughter.

I looked out the windshield and I found that we were driving on the curb. People were screaming and crying, and many were on the phone. I felt bad for them but my heart really wasn't in it. If they wanted to be safe…then get out of _our_ way.

"Dammit" The Joker said in a playing tone "The Riddler's catching up to us."

I looked out my window and I saw that The Riddler was right next to us. He looked over and winked at me, I waved back and I saw that he was trying to say something to me. I shrugged my shoulders at him and then put my eyes back on the road. I looked at the people running away from The Riddler's car. But one person was not running and screaming like the rest. It was a lady standing behind a baby carriage…and she was frozen in fear.

I rolled down my window and screamed at The Riddler to look in front of him he did and a shocked look passed over his face.

"What the hell-" The Joker said but was cut off. The Riddler swerved the Corvette into the Hummer in attempt to miss the baby and her mother. The Hummer swerved into a light post then skidded over into a brick wall; The Joker and I were thrust forward. My head collided with the custom made dashboard and The Jokers with the horn on the steering wheel. I knew this because I heard the car horn beep. The Joker grunted and I heard him undo his seatbelt when we came to a stop.

"Hey Phoebe…are you okay?" he said as he moved toward me.

"Uhhhhh", I said so quietly that I doubted that he could hear. I was trying to not fall into un-consciousness…but I was loosing…

"Come on Pheebles…don't go to sleep. We have to get your stuff…and I have no clue where your apartment is" he said as he un-buckled my seatbelt. He wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned me against the back of my seat. I opened my eyes and peered into his. He suddenly embraced me and said, "Well, you survived your first car crash…" he said and leaned back to look me in the eyes again. Our faces were just inches apart and my heart was racing. "And not a single scratch on ya", he said and leaned in and kissed me.

He climbed over to my seat and put his gloved hands on my neck and in return I put my arms around his neck too. This time he didn't pull away like I thought he would and that was just fine with me!

His scars felt odd against my mouth…almost rough I guess. I was then brought back to what was going on as I felt his hands find my waist…and they stayed there. I could feel the stares of people on the sidewalk, but I didn't care. All that mattered was what was going on in here. I tangled my hands through his hair and he sighed, I grinned in return.

All of a sudden I heard someone clear their throat. It was The Riddler. The Joker then slowly pulled away and looked at me. He shot me a sad grin, climbed over me and got out of the car. He held out his hand out to help me out of the crashed beast, and I took it.

When we started walking I saw people run away screaming and trying to find a safe place to hide. I just smirked at them, the one thing they didn't want to do was get in The Joker's way.

"Hey!" The Joker called to Two Face and Dr. Crane. They were sitting in the car with the radio blasting, "Get your asses out of the goddamn car and start walking! If I don't get a car then you sure as hell don't either!"

They sighed and reluctantly got out of the Porsche and started walking towards us. I could tell that Two Face was cursing at The Joker to himself.

When the two of them had made their way over to us we all started to walk…with me in the lead for the first time.

I turned around to face The Joker who was looking at the ground. "So are we just going to leave the cars their? Aren't you afraid that someone may steal them?" I asked curiously.

"Sweets…when you have a reputation like _mine_…you don't really have to worry about someone stealing your cars" he said as he looked up at me. I saw a grin spread onto his face before I turned back around.

"So", The Joker said as he jogged to catch up with me, "Where is your apartment any way? It's not on the other side of town is it?" he said as he licked his lips.

I started to laugh. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me curiously. "Actually, as a matter of fact…it is!" I said as I burst out into a fit of laughter. It was almost as if he didn't want to have to walk such a long way.

"Sorry!" I said in between giggles, "It's just…never mind." I finally gained my composure and looked up at him.

"Ummm…okay?" he said in a confused tone with a puzzled expression.

_His face is so cute! _I thought.

I giggled and closed the small gap between us and hugged him.

"I'll tell you later", I said and looked up at him.

He looked back down at me with the same look on his face as before. He then lifted me up into his arms and said, "I'm counting on it", and kissed me once more.


	9. Just be Careful

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the DC Characters…but you already knew that ^-^

-**Just be Careful**-

"Joker would you stop kissing that girl? You're making me sick", Two Face said as he lit up a cigarette.

My face turned bright red and I started to pull away from The Joker…but he just followed my lips. He then said in a muffled voice as he kept kissing me, "Just cuz you can't get a kiss from a girl…doesn't mean you have to stop other people from having fun."

Two Face snarled at The Joker and screamed, "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"

The Joker then pulled his lips away from, put me down, turned to Two Face and said in a calm voice, "I didn't kill her. The Batman and Gordon's little group killed Rachel", I noticed that he emphasized Rachel's name, and in return Two Face cringed, "If you're going to blame somebody then blame one of them. Both if you want. I don't care. As long as you get that it wasn't my fault". He paused to lick his lips and stared off into the distance. "I was just showing you that you can't follow a plan."

With that being said he turned back around and started walking. I slowed my pace and walked over to the frozen Two Face.

"Ummm…Two Face…I'm so sorry" I said, "I heard about what happened but I didn't know-" He cut me off and looked at me with the bad side of his face.

"You're no better then _him_" he said and made a point of pushing past me. As he walked past he threw his cigarette on the ground and smashed it into the pavement.

"Phoebe…would you come here for a moment?" Dr. Crane asked me as he kept walking.

"Yea, sure", I said as I picked up my pace.

When I came up next to Scarecrow he looked at me and said in a questioning tone, "You don't watch much news do you?"

I blushed and said, "No actually…I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Well" he began, "The way you said to Dent that you didn't know Joker made him the way he is now. It just made me think that you didn't. Everyone knows that Joker corrupted Gotham's White Knight".

The Joker then broke in and screamed, "DID NOT!"

I giggled at his comment. He was such a kid…an evil scary kid…

"Hmmm…" Jonathan said as he rubbed his masked chin.

"What is it Dr. Crane?" I asked curiously.

"Quite frankly…" he started out, then looked down at me then out to a cloud in the sky and whispered, "I never thought that The Joker would ever find someone that didn't _fear_ him…let alone _love_ him. It amazes me…I never thought it was possible." he said.

I could feel myself getting as red as a beat. _I wish I hadn't asked_, I thought to myself.

Scarecrow chuckled and whispered to me, "Don't be embarrassed! It's fine that you like him", he then looked down at me with a serious look in his eyes, "Just be carful Miss Parker…that is the one thing I ask of you."

I felt a shiver run down my spine as he said that.

"Hey Phoebe!" The Joker called. He made me jump, "You totally ditched me! And I have no clue where I'm going!"

"Be up in a second!" I called to him. I then turned to Jonathan and said, "Thank you Jonathan…I will be", I gave him a tight squeeze and ran up to the front of the pack to where Joker was.

"Just around that corner!" I said to him.

He then looked down at me and said, "Now please don't bring to much crap."


	10. Crying

**Disclaimer**- I do NOT own any DC Characters. If I did I would not be writing to all you lovely people out there! (Even you silent ones…I know you're there…I get alerted…but you probably new that too…clever…very clever…)

**Author's Note**- This chapter is really long and I describe what Pheebles looks like (sorry for taking so long…). Also, you guys, I would really love it if I got comments from you! Please take just a minute of your time! Thankz…if you do comment…lol.

And here is thanks to all the people that are active commenter's: BrocktreeJustLeft, lisann1218, and xXObsessedWithSynXx. Thank you all you guys! You really know how to put a smile on my face (no pun intended)! So on with the show!

-**Crying**-

When we rounded the corner I saw a group of little boys in the street playing baseball. There were some parents scattered here and there talking to each other. Boy did I have a flash from the past!

"Well would you look at that!" The Joker said as he saw what was going on, "I didn't even know that kids still did this!"

I started to say something but was stopped as I saw the baseball flying right towards The Riddler. He jumped up in the air and caught it and threw it back to the boy that was on the pitchers mound. All of the parents started to run and scream. They scurried over to their children and tried to get them out of danger and into safety.

"Good people of The Gotham City Poor Park, I would just like to say…good morning! Oh…and well, I would really like it if you didn't call the cops. So you little ankle-bitters…just go back to your game! 'Kay! Have a great day! And hopefully me and my new accomplice blow up something soon!" he announced as though he were the mayor. Everyone stayed where they were. _I don't blame them_, I thought, _I wouldn't just go back to the game I was playing if The Joker walked in…but then again, I would if he told me to…_

As The Joker observed all of the children and their parents still hiding in the shadows he snarled and then screamed, "GET YOUR LITTLE ASSES OUT ON THE MAKESHIFT FIELD AND START PLAYING AND ACT LIKE NOTHINGS THE MATTER!" just as he said this a little boy walked out of my apartment building with a baseball mitt on his hand. The Joker grabbed him and put a choke hold on his neck. I heard a woman's scream and figured it was his mother.

I gasped and started to come towards the boy to rescue him, but The Riddler grabbed me and whispered in my ear, "My dear, you can't do anything. Your little neighbor hood must learn to not mess with Joker. I'm sorry. But don't worry. He probably won't kill the child…" he trailed off with an expression as to say 'but if he does it's no big deal'.

I then focused my attention back on The Joker. The little boy he held in his arm was crying and gasping for air. The Joker then loosened his hold and whispered something to him that I couldn't hear. He then did the worst thing that he could possibly ever do to this poor, scared little boy…he pulled out his knife and held it to his face.

"Now…I'm sure this little hooligan belongs to _someone_ out there…" he paused to lick his lips, "so let's make a little deal. You all play your game like nothings the matter. If the cops come just tell them you have no clue where I am. And in return I give back this kid without looking like_ me_. How's it sound? And no…I am not open to talking about this."

All of the parents cautiously pushed their children on to the playing field and encouraged them to play with tears running down their faces. The Joker then let the little boy go. He watched him run up to his mother and father. They hugged him and kissed him and told him to go play his game with anguish lurking in their eyes. His parents wouldn't let go of him though…and neither did the boy.

The Riddler then let me go and I slowly walked over to The Joker. I looked at him and saw that he was watching the little boy he just let go getting kissed and hugged from his parents. His expression looked somewhat different then it usually did…more serious…it was…normal…

"Joker…" I said. He didn't turn his head or even acknowledge that I was there for that matter.

I gently touched his arm and he suddenly fell to his knees, bringing me along with him. He laid his head on my shoulder and put his hands on my lap. He then whispered so quietly I could barley hear, "I never had anything like that…never…"

He then did something that I would never have expected The Joker to do. He started to cry…

* * *

I felt a tear trickle down my neck and fall into the collar of my (well…The Jokers) shirt. I put one of my arms around him and the other I put on his head to smooth down his gell filled hair. I hushed him like my mom used to do to me when I was little and rubbed his back to comfort him.

He didn't cry much…maybe three tears escaped from him but it was enough to show me that there really was a real man deep down in The Joker. And I intended on finding out about that real man and help him through whatever it was that he experienced; whether it associated his wife or his father.

I then realized that all of the people that were here were watching this event…watching the little boy in The Joker show his true feelings.

I whispered in his ear, "We should go inside…okay?" I tried to be as soothing as possible. He just shook his head no in response.

"Well…we should. You could lie down and take a nap. I think it would help…" I really hoped that he would take my offer. I didn't want rumors being spread that The Joker had become a wuss while away on his latest trip to Arkham.

This time I didn't even get the luxury of getting a response. So after a couple of seconds I said, "Come on…let's go inside…"

He put his arms around my waist and held me loosely. I started to stand up and he rose with me. The whole time he never took his head off my shoulder or his arms from around my waist.

"Honey…" I whispered in his ear, "Go inside the building and I'll be there in a second…okay?" I got no response but he went straight towards the building and disappeared inside.

I turned to The Riddler, Scarecrow and Two Face and stared at them. I saw in their eyes that they were utterly shocked and couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

"Guys go hide in the shadows of the surrounding buildings and make sure the plan is carried through. If were not back out by this night just take the apartment on the fourth floor; number 48. It's been empty for god knows how long. I think there's furniture in the there from the latest owners" I then turned around and headed for the building that held my love.

* * *

When I entered the lobby I saw that there were two workers there huddled in fear. I followed their gaze and saw the arms of The Joker sitting in one of the fluffy chairs that faced toward a fireplace that was always lit during the fall and winter. But it was a farley warm afternoon for fall so there were no dancing flames on the logs. I came around to the other side to look at him and saw that he was staring into some where far beyond Earth, even though in reality all there was were logs sitting in an un-lit fireplace.

I sat down on the arm of the chair, but he didn't look up, he just placed his head in my lap.

I again tried to comfort him and then said, "Come on…let's go upstairs…"

He slowly got up from his seat. I took his hand in mine and together we walked over to the elevator.

I pressed the button for the elevator to come down and then turned to the workers that were huddled on the floor and said, "Please don't tell anyone were here…" they nodded their heads yes but I doubted that they wouldn't call someone, so I added in an evil tone, "If you do…then my friends in the shadows will have to deal with you…"

I suddenly then felt what to be a giggle escape from The Joker. But then as quickly as it had started it stopped.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. We walked inside and I stole one last glance at the terrified people on the ground and shot them an evil grin just as the doors closed.

* * *

The elevator ride was very awkward. I had no clue what was going on with him and I was worried. It was almost as if his soul had left his body…never to return. So I hoped that all he needed was some good, long, z's.

The elevator then dinged interrupting my thoughts. The doors opened and I stuck my head out to make sure that no one was walking down the hall. When I had come to the conclusion that it was safe I said, "All right…the coast is clear. Ready?" he nodded his head in response.

We walked down five doors and stopped. I reached into my pants pockets and remembered that they were back at my soon to be home. I groaned and took a bobby pin out of my hair and picked the lock. I turned the knob and opened it a few inches, then turned back to The Joker who was staring at me with blank eyes.

I tried to catch my breath and said, "It may be a little messy so beware…" I then opened the door and invited him into the place I call home…

* * *

My apartment was very bland. The walls were a subtle beige and there weren't many pictures on the walls.

When you walk into my apartment it opens up to a small kitchen on your right and a small living room on your left. In the living room there is T.V. on the wall, and a small couch in front of that. Behind the couch is a desk with a laptop and papers on it. The kitchen has a fridge, some cabinets, drawers, and just a small table with chairs around it in the middle of it all…that's it...it's nothing like The Joker's.

We proceeded past the kitchen and the living room and came to the bathroom (right) which is directly in front of my bedroom. And down the hall is a guest room…even though I rarely have guests…

"So…this is my apartment…the bathrooms here if you need it. Ummm…you can sleep in my bedroom because I don't have sheets in the guest bedroom," I said. Then lead him into my bedroom.

Truthfully my bedroom was the only room I really liked. My bed was right in the middle when you enter. There are two night stands on either side of the bed and windows on the top of that whole wall. On the right was a mirror that doubled as a closet and covered the length of that whole wall. And the other side there was a flat screen, two dressers (the TV was on one of them), and a desk.

"Hang on one second…" I said as I heard him sit down on the bed.

I ran over to the dresser to get a pair of pajamas even though it was the afternoon. I knew we would sleep for a while…**I** would anyway.

When I opened the dresser I looked inside and saw that all I had left was a very short nightgown I got when I had my last serious relationship.

_Dammi_t, I thought, _I forgot to pick up my pajamas in the laundry room! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I grabbed it out of the drawer anyway and turned back to The Joker. He stared at me with questioning eyes.

"There should be some pajama pants in the dresser the flat screen's on. There from my boyfriend that I dated a while back. They're clean so you can use them." I said as I pointed to the dresser. "So I'll be right back. I'm going to go change."

As I walked through the door to go to the bathroom I added, "You don't have to wear them if you don't want to though. Just do what you usually do!" and closed the door.

* * *

When I had finished changing I inspected myself in the mirror. My shoulder length, dirty blonde hair was freshly brushed and looked really good. I had put lip gloss that went well with my semi tan face. The night gown fit my figure very well and came down probably three inches beneath my underwear. How I wished I had normal pajamas. I was never really one that liked to stand out…and this was pretty up there…

Before I left the bathroom I checked myself over one last time, took a deep breath, and headed for my bedroom.

I knocked on the door and said, "Joker…can I come in? I just want to ask if you need anything…" I was really nervous and I kind of embarrassed. I hoped that he would just say go away…

"Yes Phoebe…it's fine…" he said. Of course…

I opened the door a little bit and poked my head in. The blinds were shut and he was sitting in the middle of the bed with just his overcoat off. I then stepped in. He looked up at me and then his eyes got very wide…I flushed and stuttered, "Umm…it…it was th-the only pa-pajamas I had. I wasn't li-like trying any-umm…anything," I looked down at the floor and started to turn away when I suddenly saw The Joker's leather shoes. He grabbed my chin and gently brought my face up to look at his.

"Phoebe, relax…" He looked at me and I focused on his eyes. They were what looked to be brighter…

He then let my chin go and walked over to the right side of the bed and laid down facing the left wall. _He didn't even pull back the covers,_ I thought, _He must be tired…_

I walked over to the right side of the bed and stared at the back of his head. I rubbed his back and said, "Alright…goodnight. If you need me just call."

I turned around and took one step when he suddenly flew into a sitting position, grabbed me around the waist and flopped me down next to him. He held me around the waist with his left arm and had his hand in my hair with the other. He held me close and whispered, "Please don't leave me…" he trailed off.

I looked over at him and saw that he had fallen asleep.

"I never will…" I whispered and fell asleep, too.


	11. Fuzzy

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the DC Character's. Not what-so-ever.

**Author's Note**- I am so sorry I take so long to update. Please review people! It really makes my day!

-Fuzzy-

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs enticing me out to the kitchen. I stretched out in my bed and felt that The Joker was gone. _He's probably the one cooking_, I thought dumbly. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 10am.

I got up and walked out to the kitchen bracing myself for him to still be upset.

"Morning…"I said with a yawn. He looked over at me with a bright smile on his scarred face. I noticed that the seriousness had left him…

"Mornin' Pheebles! How did you sleep?" he then looked me up and down and said, "Wow…hot nightgown. You're definitely brining that with you." He looked serious, but then he broke out into a fit of his special laughter.

I blushed and tried to look away when it suddenly hit me…he saw me in this yesterday…I know he saw me in this yesterday because I started to try and explain myself and he told me to just relax…it made no sense…

I looked up at him with questioning eyes. He looked back at me and said, "What's the matter? You don't think it was funny?" He had no clue what I was thinking about, which meant that he seriously didn't remember me looking like this…

"Uhhh…never mind…" I sat down at my small kitchen table and tried to analyze yesterday's events.

"Well," he said turning to me. He leant against the counter and folded his arms, "It sure doesn't _seem_ like nothing. You look like you're picking your brains for an answer to something. So what is it?" he asked me.

"Nah…it's just something stupid…" I said looking down at the cheesy wooden table.

"Well that's something isn't it? So tell me," I could hear the friendliness leaving his voice and anger taking its place.

I started to get agitated as well. _I'm sure not going to let him boss me around_, I thought, _I have every right to do what I want._ I knew what I was thinking was wrong and that he had complete control over anything and everything, but I had just woke up and I was cranky.

"It's nothing. All right? I really don't want to talk about it. Next time I will be sure not to think in your presence oh great one," I then looked up at him and saw that he was becoming very angry.

He turned back to the pan and threatened with his back turned, "This is your last chance. Now tell me what you were thinking…_or else_. I know it had something to do with me," I noticed that he emphasized "or else"…

"Umm…" I stuttered, "I was just wondering what your real name was…I mean because I know everyone else's…"

"Why does it matter?" he snapped.

"I don't know…because I really want to call you something other than 'The Joker' or 'The Clown Prince of Crime' and I thought that your real name would do nicely…" I trailed off and hoped that he would take that as my real question. It's not like I was really _lying_…I mean I had wondered…but I never had the courage to ask. And now seemed like a pretty good time.

He then turned around and saw the fear in my eyes. He came and sat down in the chair next to mine. "I'm sorry sweets…its just…I dunno…I just go by as 'The Joker'," he looked into my eyes and I could tell that he was lying, but I didn't want to push him so I just nodded my head and thanked god that he had fallen for that.

"Oh…okay. I understand. But if you do remember…would you let me be the first to know?" I said giggling. He joined in with me and then got up and walked back over to the stove.

"So how do you like your eggs done?" he asked me as I saw him flip one of the disgusting things.

"I don't like eggs. Thanks for asking though," I said as I got up and came over to were The Joker was standing.

He turned to me and looked surprised, "You don't like eggs? Well that's just…_crazy_!!!" He started cracking up and grabbed the counter to stabilize himself.

As he regained his composure I jumped up onto the counter near him. When he finally stopped laughing he moved over to where I had myself perched. He stood in front of me and put his hands on my waist. "I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess. I just thought you were going to ask me if I remembered what happened yesterday…" he trailed off looking ashamed. He took his hands off my waist and instead put them on the counter on either side of me.

I put my hand on his cheek and said comfortingly, "Why do you say that?"

Instead of getting an answer he just looked down at his shoes. I could tell that he wanted to tell me what had happened and why he acted so funny, but I also knew I would have to work it out of him.

Then I realized that I was most likely going to find out! Probably something he never told anyone._ I can't believe it!_ I thought while I tried not to grin, _He's going to tell me and all I had to do was lie! This day isn't going to be so bad after all!_

I focused my attention back on him as I heard a celebration party going on in my head. I ignored it and jumped off the counter, knelt down, and looked up at his face from underneath.

His short, curly, gelled green hair hung around his painted white face. I could see that his makeup was cracking here and there. He tried to not make eye-contact with me.

I gave him a reassuring smile, "You can trust me…you know I wouldn't say a word to anybody…" his tongue glided out over his lips and a nervous look shot over his face.

"It's just…things sometimes get…" he paused and looked as though he were thinking of the correct word to use, "…blurry…"

He stopped talking and finally made eye contact with me. His eyes looked so sad…it broke my heart. I stood up a little bit and gently pushed my lips to his. It was no big thing…I just wanted to show him that I understood and that it would be okay.

I backed my head away from his and slid down onto the cold kitchen tile. He sat down across from me with his legs crossed. He put his head in his hands and moaned, "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

I got up and sat in his lap. I took his hands and put them on my hips and placed my arms on his shoulders.

"It'll be okay. Why don't you see someone?" I whispered.

He then suddenly pushed me off his lap and got up. "I don't need their pity. Or yours for that matter," he hissed.

I looked up at him shocked. I knew though, that it would just get worse if I picked a fight with him. He walked over to the stove, turned it off and threw the eggs in the garbage.

"Come on," he said as he forcefully pulled me to my feet, "As soon as you're ready we're leaving and going to meet up with the other idiots."

He walked away form me and sat down on the couch, "Just hurry up."

I nodded my head and ran off to get in the shower and pack.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought as my palm collided with my forehead.


End file.
